


Sleep to Dream

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The sleep study.





	Sleep to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days - June 25/she dreams a pretty dream

It was an odd job, but they took it. Paula had certainly done worse and she knew that Heltich and Ulrica had as well. Heltich seemed interested in the results. The researcher who'd posted the job seemed thrilled that she had three Visions to study and had already asked them dozens of questions... 

Of course they slept, of course they dreamed... 

Heltich settled with an arm around Ulrica while Paula grabbed an extra blanket for herself. All they had to do was sleep, but suddenly it seemed daunting. Paula hoped to fall asleep easily. 

And for good dreams as well.


End file.
